My Dearest
by miroko rikune
Summary: "I know Ryoji, that you loved him and not me." she smiled sadly to the man. "I'm not Your Dearest anymore" she trailed. "Not in this-"


**_I know. I know that you really love him, Ryoji..._**

 ** _I'm not your dearest in this world..._**

Notes: Male Protagonist is Minato Arisato. And of course Female MC is Minako Arisato.

"My name is Ryoji Mochizuki, nice to meet you."

I introduced myself, my smile widen when i saw him. That one navy haired emo boy, his eyes shining with courage.

"Ah! It's you!" I exclaimed, really happy that i meet him. Ignoring all the girls that's noisily gossiping like they're at the other side of the class.

I feel really weird when i near him. It's like i know him for years, yet i only just met him. What do you called this feelings? De já vu?

"You are no good." The girl next to me spoke. What an unique girl indeed. Reminds me of someone.

"Eh... i haven't ask you to a date and you already said i'm no good? What a weird girl you are" I can sense her hostility, and the fact that she did not like me in the slightest. I really hope i can became a good friend with her.

"I'm apologizing in her stead. My name is Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you." I turn around, facing the man that was oddly familiar to me. I smiled and tilt my head a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Minato-kun"

 _~timeskip brought to you by minato playing Innocent Sin Online for a whole friggin' day~_

I had just finished consoling Junpei-kun, who seemed not in high spirits lately. I accidently went upstairs, rather than downstairs when i'm searching for bathroom.

And then i saw her.

I saw a girl around my age, resting on the farthest door in the hall, sliding slowly to the floor, curled in a ball.

Of course, my first action was confront the girl and check her condition. How could a man leave a sad looking girl alone?

"Are you okay?" Hearing my voice, she slowly raised her head, her red ruby eyes are wet, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Can... can i hug you?" Her voice is sweet and small, like she was about to hold a sob.

Without answering, i opened both of my arms widely, and she hug me almost instantly my arms were raised.

"I'm sorry... please let me cry on your shoulder" she then slowly wet my shirt with her tears. I don't mind, she seemed so sad.

"Its okay. Just let it all out" i patted her back lightly, caressing her brown hair that was tied into a ponytail.

Its really a wonder why i feel so warm and comfortable around this girl. I just met her and yet...

Everything seems like a dream.

When she finally stopped crying, she cupped my face into her slender fingertips.

"Can i ask you another favor?" Her voice is still shaky, the aftereffects of crying her heart.

I gave her my warmest smile and answered. "Of course you can."

"Can we go on a date?"

I seriously can't think about Junpei that needs to be consoled at that moment. I seriously thought that i need to go with this girl and follow her to make sure she didn't cry again.

I quickly tell Junpei my goodbye and meet the girl who asked me on a date inside the room that she cried in front of.

"Umm... this is quite awkward. This is my first time going into a girl's room." My nervousness didn't seem to reach her.

She was sitting on the bed, and gestured me to do the same with a warm smile. Sure, her eyes is still swollen, but she really looked pretty in my eyes.

"I'm sorry i showed you that side of me... i just really sad because someone left me"

She started explaining. I feel kind of strange right now. Its my turn to feel like crying. Her voice, face, and her hands that hold mine, it feels so hot.

My entire being is melted down by her heat. I want to cry, and i didn't even know why.

"I... i want to know you better. Why did when you held my hands, i feel like tears is going to fall?" I said. She was quite startled, but quickly return to her sad smile.

"If you really want to know who i am, will you ran away for me? Far away from this town, the school, friends, from everything?"

Her sad smile seems to know everything. I can't lie. I do feel like i want to run away with her, to just live a life only with her and her alone. But i have more important reason to stay here.

Reason that i myself want to know.

"I... can't. I'm very sorry, but i really can't go away from this town.

Especially from him."

I averted my gaze, scared my answer might hurt her. But i guess she already know. She then again softly turn my face into hers, our opposing orbs are locking.

She really feels familiar. I just can't get the grasp of it. It felt like the answer is just in my fingertips, but i can't reach it.

Now that i think about it...

You reminds me too much of him, to the point its scary. How could an opposite persona feels the same?

Its peculiar. I really need someone to explain to me why this is happening to me.

Why this feelings of mine feels about to burst around the two of them?

"Its okay. You don't have to force yourself. I know that you loved him dearly from the bottom of your heart."

She whispered, while her eyes tried desperately to not drop one single tear. Silence is my answer. So she also known him?

"I already know from the start, that i'm not your dearest..." she falls to my shoulder, once again sobbing in my embrace. I didn't hug her back, my mind still processing what she had said.

'My dearest'

Again, a too familiar word to me. I can't remember no matter how much i shatter my brain to pieces. Why? Just who is this girl? I want to scream to her, asking what is she, who is me? Why i'm exist?

"...not in this universe"

Her next sentence is enough to make my brain remember every single last bit of it. And, another memories.

A memories where she exist.

There's not much memories of her, just one single little thing.

Where i smiled and send her a goodbye

'Till we met again,... My Dearest...'

It all makes sense. I understand everything now.

"But i'm soo selfish, i want to meet you one more time"

Before i realized it, she pulls herself from me, tears streaming down her delicate face. I couldn't react, it all happened too sudden. She started glowing.

"My time has come to an end. I wish you have a good day. Farewell, Ryoji."

I tried to grab her by the hand, as her smiling figure dispersed and disappeared into thin air.

I couldn't even bid her goodbye.

A single tear escapes my eye.

 ** _"Goodbye, Minako"_**

As i said that, my ring faintly glow pink, and then turn into its original colour

 **-End-**

 **[Author Notes]**

May i have your attention, dear reader(s)? I humbly request some of your time to read this notes.

I'm not an English-speaker, pardon my very poor grammar as this is my first story (on this platform, at least)

This story was set on the male protagonist route, and the female protagonist came from the alternate universe, trying to say goodbye to her dearest.

I made this because i felt that FeMC are having a harsh time. I mean, she only exist in the game P3P and the musical, that's not enough.

Like everyone else who loves P3P, i'm very happy that she exist, so i made this. To show that she NEEDS to exist More.

Thank you for reading this rant.

May you have a rainy day~

 ** _"Goodbye, My Dearest"_**

 ** _"さようなら，僕の大切な人"_**


End file.
